Ice age Peaches and Apples wedding
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches's getting married. but when she hears Manny talking to the herd, she runs off because he had embarassed him. Will manny set things right and Peaches get married on time?


**NOTE: THIS IS WHEN THE HAPPY COUPLE GET MARRIED. TRUE LOVE AND PEACEHS'S FIRST LOVE BELONGS TO A. AND PUCAFANGIRL. **

* * *

Chapter 1- The day before the wedding

One morning, Peaches and Manny had a walk to where Peaches and Apples are having their wedding at tand it's at where Manny and Ellie had their wedding. This is the place where I had mine and your mom's wedding and I'm happy that you and Apples choose this place. Manny said as he put his trunk around Peaches. Yeah. It's beautiful here. Peaches said then frowned. Something wrong? Manny asked as he got concerned about his daughter. Nothing wrong. Peaches repiled as she gaves a weak smile. The wedding's tonight dad. Ok, Where's Apples at? Manny asked. He's walking at the lake and getting his suit and gonna get his hair done. Peaches said as she added, Can we head back to the herd? Manny smiled as he said, Sure, cause I got a surprise for you for tonight's wedding. And can you walk with me to Apples when the wedding starts? Peaches asked as Manny repiled and smiled, Sure. If it makes you happy. Peaches added, I thnk you're gonna love the dress that my girlfriends made. Can I see your dress when we get home? Manny asked. Sure. Peaches repiled.

* * *

Chapter 2- At the herd

Back at the herd, Manny and Peaches got back as Ellie goes, Hey, there's my girl. As Ellie and Manny hugged Peaches as 8 year old Rosy walks to Manny as she says, Hi uncle Manny. Hi Rosy. Manny repiled as he lifts Rosy to hug as Rosy returns the embrace. Sid and Carrie came back as Manny put Rosy down as Granny said, Oh good, they're back, now Peaches can put on her flower wedding dress one. Peaches and Rosy back up from the other as they went to cave and Rosy can help Peaches put her dress on and as they got done, Peaches saw Manny talking to the others on what can happened to if something bad happens to her. Her heart broke like a piece of glass and took off her dress and took off running to the woods as the herd saw her as Manny yells, Peaches! Peaches! Ellie called. What's wrong?! Sid called out as Rosy runs after her. As they're gone, Elisa said, one of us should talk to her one at a time. Good idea. Manny said as Ellie walks to go talk to Peaches about memories that the herd had of their own and everyone else. Her friends are busying setting for Peaches's wedding at the time til night hits. Crash and Eddie. Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 3- Peaches's emotionals

As Peaches sat by a tree covered with leaves, she had tears in her eyes as she sobbed, I can't believe he said that to everyone and he promised he wouldn't embassesed me like that before and at the wedding. Rosy came to Peaches as she asked, You're ok? How can I be okay when dad just embassed me like that? Peaches exclaimed as she sobbed. I'm 21 going to 22 and you're 8 going to 9. The memories just won't be the same now. Now let's back up now. Remember when I was born and My great grandmother was for there and your and everyone in the herd? Rosy asked as Peaches nodded as she said, Well, yeah but it's not the same. Rosy added, but you still remember and remember when both of us got kidnap by sabres? Peaches nodded as she added, remember when you got lost in the woods and I saved you from getting hurt when you were 7 at that time. Remember the memories we had? Rosy said as they think about thier memories.

* * *

Chapter 4- Peaches's and Rosy's memories. I'm still here. By John Rzeznik

(Flashback) Hey, let's play! Rosy said as she walks to Peaches. Ok. Let's play hide and seek. I'll count you hide. Ok. Peaches said as she smiled at Rosy. 1,2,3. As Peaches counts, Rosy hides and as Peaches got done, she yells, Ready or not! Here I come! She kept searching for Rosy as Rosy keeps finding a spot to hide as Peaches said, Where's my little Rosy? I'm gonna get you when I found you. As Rosy sneak up behind Peaches, she yells, Boo! Ahh! Peaches yells. Rosy laughs as Peaches adds, I'm gonna get you. As she chased, Peaches got Rosy and tickle her as they laughed til Manny sneaks up and tickle Peaches on her stomach as she giggles. Dad. Quit it. Then she grabbed his and pulled him as he said, oh my god! Everyone laughed as they had fun and Manny tickled Rosy as she laughs, Uncle Manny! Then he said, I got you. Ahh! He said as they laughed and as he lifts Rosy in his trunk and went home. (end of song and flashback.)

* * *

Chapter 5- Ellie's talk with Peaches

See? The memonies will always be with us no matter what. Rosy said as they hugged and Ellie come by and says, Oh thank goodness. I was looking all over you girls. Rosy, why don't you head back to the herd? I think we need to talk alone. Ok. Rosy said as she hugged Ellie and Ellie returns the embrace and Rosy skipped merrily back to the herd. Ellie asked Peaches, What happened? What's wrong? Everything ok? Dad embarassed me because I heard you guys talk and he promised me he wouldn't say anything like that before and at the wedding. Peaches repiled as Ellie hugs her as she says, Your father may be studdborn parent to you but he loves you and everyone in the herd. Remember when you were 6 and you tried doing sports at school and never give up? Peaches nodded as Ellie added, Well, You're my athlete star and a singer in all school you went to and always get As in all classes and not even B or C or D or Fs. Think about the time when you had a bubble bath that I gave you and you blow bubbles at me and had fun in it? She asked as they think about the memories.

* * *

Chapter 6- Ellie and Peaches's memories. (My mother- sung by the chippettes).

(Flashback) One afternoon, 6 year old Peaches and Ellie are playing hide and seek when Ellie giggles as she says, Where's my Peach? I'm gonna tickle when I found her. Peaches sneaks up when she turns around as she grab Peaches with her trunk as she said, come here you! Peaches laughed and so did Ellie as she said, Sounds like it's bathtime for us. Peaches ran off laughing as Ellie raced her to the bath as she said, Come here you! You wanna have a clean fur right? Peaches nodded as Ellie trip over a rock and fells in the mud. Peaches said, sounds like you need a bath too. She laughed as Ellie grabs her leg and pulls her in and tickle her as she said and laughed, you need one too! As they got up from the mud pile, They took a bath together and as they got done, night hit and Peaches is asleep as Ellie carries her with her trunk as Manny walks up and said, I'll tuck her in. So how's your day? He asked as he took Peaches to the cave to tuck her in as Ellie said, Wonderful and Peaches and I had a fun. Manny tucked Peaches as Ellie kissed Peaches's forehead as she said, Goodnight sweetie. We love you and We'll never leave you and we'll always be there for you. (end flashback and song)

* * *

Chapter 7- Sid's talk

Those memories that we have are the best mom. Peaches said as Ellie hugs her as she says, If you need someone to talk to, we're here for and Apples. Oh. I got good news for you and the herd for the wedding and everyone must hear it tonight. Peaches said as Sid came out to check Peaches as he said, Ellie, Manny wants you. OH. ok. Ellie said as she got up and walked back to the herd as Sid sat by Peaches as he said, Manny embarassed you? Peaches nodded as he added, I'm sorry about that. I should have told him not to say anything about that and not embarassed you like that. Peaches added as Sid repiled, yes, Remember when I pranked someone to get milk? Peaches giggled as she repiled, yeah and I warned you it's not a good idea and you got chased and screamed, Ahh. I'm so sorry, then got whacked in the head by a yak and you thought it was a female and even though you went to go to get milk for me when I was 4. Yeah and I didn't listen. Sid said as he patted her head. Think about it. Getting chased by a Yak was the worst but I think it's funny for you and Manny doesn't know a thing about it. Sid said as they think about the chase memory.

* * *

Chapter 8- Sid and Peaches's memories. Song- Reflection, By: Christina Aguilera

Flashback- One morning, Peaches came up to Sid as he asked, What's wrong my little sweetie? Don't you wanna tell your uncle Sid? Peaches repiled as her tears came out of her eyes, Well, I want to drink milk but we don't have any and mommy and daddy are with uncle Diego and they left you in charge. And we can't go get any. Sid said as he dried Peaches's tear off her face, Sure we can. Really? Peaches asked. Yeah and I think I know where. Follow me. Sid said as they went to get milk. As Peaches got told to hide behind the rock, Sid went behind the female Yak and got milk in the bottle for Peaches, Male yak came up as he yells, HEY! Sid ran and male yak whacked him in the head. Night hit, Peaches's still drinking her milk as Manny, Ellie and Diego and the twin came back and Manny asked, You're still drinking milk? Peaches nodded as she continues drinking her milk. Sid said to them, She had a thirsty day. Milk all day. As Peaches got done drinking her milk, she said, ahh. that's good stuff. Better than water. The herd chucked as Manny lifts her up as he said, water's good for you too. Peaches hugs Manny as he returns the embrace. End flashback

* * *

Chapter 9- Carrie's talk

I couldn't stop drinking that milk. Peaches said as Sid repiled, That reminds me. And took out a bottle of milk with a straw. Hey! My favorite milk! Peaches exclamed. Carrie came by as Peaches finished all her milk as Sid got up to head back to the herd. As Carrie sat next to Peaches as she told Peaches, you know, your dad feels really bad for embarassing you and he hopes that you and him will talk about this before your wedding. And your mom already had words with him. Yeah. Remember when you and I had a aunt and niece talk with my parents? Carrie repiled, Yes. What about it? Well, I loved the talk that we had and you gave me that crystal pendent trunk ring that you gave me. I'm still wearing it with my wedding band. That's nice honey. And we can't forget about that and you still wear it. When will you ever take it off? Carrie asked. Not even for a million years. Peaches said as the girls laughed. Well, I remembered the talk and that we all had and your parents and your parents need to know what's going on. Carrie said as they think about the memories that they had.

* * *

Chapter 10- Carrie and Peaches's Memories. Song-G.N.O. (Girls night out) by Miley Cyrus

Flashback- One night, It's a girl night out and Carrie and Peaches went to the club where all ladies go and not men. Tonight, the club has a dancing contest to see who's dancing is better and wins. When they got to the club, The dancing has began. Just then, One sloth was rude who's black and Peaches accidentally bumps into her as the black sloth yells, HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Carrie yells, HEY! DON'T SNAP AT NIECE LIKE THAT! Very well then. You against me. Now dance and show me what you got! The black sloth said as dancing begans as everyone gather around as black sloth got done dancing very good. Peaches wowed everyone as she dances awesome than the black sloth. As dancing got done, Everyone cheered as Peaches won the contest as Black sloth saysm Your dancing is good. Sorry I yelled at you. And sorry I bumped into you. Peaches added. Name's Peaches by the way. And this is my aunt Carrie. Hi. Sorry about what happened. Carrie said as she shake paws with the black sloth. Nice to meet you girls. My name's Amanda. End flashback

* * *

Chapter 11- Granny's talk with Peaches

It's nice to meet new friends. Peaches said as Carrie added, Yep. Right now she lives in the village where Dodger and Niamh and Marcus are and will be at the wedding. And also, you said you and Apples have good news for the wedding. Yes but I can't tell you and everyone til the wedding. Peaches said as Granny came by as she said, How's my greatgranddaughter in and great niece doing? Everything's fine. I'll leave you guys alone to talk. Carrie said as she got up and ran back to the herd. Granny asked, Remember when both of us went to the village to do 6 errands that both of us did? Peaches nodded as Granny added, Those were good time. Good times. Think about it. Six errands in one day and got it done right. Yep and we did it together and didn't even argue and did it together as a family members that we are and been a good mammel to each other and be nice for years. Peaches said as they think about the memories that they have.

* * *

Chapter 12- Granny's and Peaches's memories. Song: Hey there Deliah. By Plain white t's

Flashback- One morning, Granny needed errands to get done as she asked Peaches, Can you help me today to run some errands? Peaches repiled, Sure. What do we need to do? Granny explained, I gotta fix my cane, get some fruit for my meals, get my eyes examined, and other stuff. As they're off and running, Granny and Peaches went to the food place, the eye doctor, cane tree, went to lunch, went to the gym, feed her pet. By the time they got done, They head back home for the night as Granny said, Such a good girl that you are for helping dear old Granny and one more thing, Can you put me to bed on the tree? Peaches reiled as she yawned, Sure. Peaches wrapped her trunk around Granny and puts her on her tree to sleep. As Peaches got done, She fell asleep by Granny's tree as Manny comes up with Ellie as he said, She did a good job helping Granny with her errands. Yep. Ellie repiled as she smiles. Let's leave her alone. She's sleeping. As Manny put a blanket on Peaches, He said, Night Peaches.

* * *

Chapter 13- Diego's and Toby talk with Peaches

I love it when you help out with me. Granny said as she braided Peaches's hair. Can you leave my hair braided? Peaches asked as Granny repiled as she smiled at her, Sure sweetie. Anything for my great niece and granddaughter. You know, i'm not happy with your dad, he should learn how to keep his mouth shut. I know. Peaches repiled. He's just overprotective and strict. but he loves me and there's time that he and I argue about something and my mom doesn't wanna deal with it. Diego and Toby came by as they told Granny, Sid needs you back at the herd. Oh jeez. Granny groaned. I'm gonna whack that boy if he doesn't behave at the wedding. There's goes granny. Diego said as Toby asked Peaches, Remember when Diego taught me and you a few things what to do when you're in a fight in anywhere else? Peaches nodded as she repiled, yes but you got detention for that once and have to speak with the principal and had a meeting about it. They started thinking about detention memory that Toby had once.

* * *

Chapter 14- Their memories with Peaches. Song: Trashing the camp. By: Phil Collins

Flashbook- One morning, Diego was teaching Peaches and Toby how to fight back and as they got done, Manny yells sternly, KIDS! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE LEARNING THINGS FROM DIEGO OR SO HELP ME IF EITHER OF YOU GET DETENTION! He yells as the kids ran for school. As Manny and Ellie came out of the cave, he told Diego, they better not get detention or so help me god, they will be so punished that they will help out with someone that they don't like. One afternoon, Diego and Manny and Peaches went to get Toby from detention and on the way home, Diego and Manny started talking to the kids as Manny said, Peaches, thank god you didn't get detention. You're off the hook. Sweet! Peaches said as she rans off. As for you, Manny said sternly, you're grounded for three weeks. Diego said, Make it three day. Toby said, Fine. And runs off to the herd.

* * *

Chapter 15- Shira's and elisa's talk

Couse I got mad, I didn't talk to Manny for a month. Toby said. Til we had a talk one week later. Diego added as Peaches said, I'm too smart to get or have detentions at school. That's because you listen and follow the rules and get good grades as do sports and choir. Toby said as Diego added, That and you're a good student and always hit high honors and good comments about you. Elisa and Shira came by as Shira said, You guys gotta hit back to put your bows on, they're almost ready to leave. As the boys head back, Elisa asked, Remember when Shira and I taught you how to drop boys to the floor? Peaches nodded as she added, yeah and my parents were ok with it. As long you girls don't get in trouble in school. Shira added as they they think about the boy dropping memories.

* * *

Chapter 16- Their memories. song: Firework, by Katy Perry

Flashback- One day, Shira's teaching the girls how to drop boys and as they got done, they head to school and Manny came out of the cave as he asked, how's the girls and what were you teaching them this time? How to drop boys to the floor if they dare to mess with them. Manny smiled and said, Smart. NOt smart! Ellie yells as she comes out of the cave. One night, Peaches came home as Manny asked, where have you been? I had a long talking to with the principal because I dropped a boy to the floor for messing me and he's a jerk and a pig. And I kicked him right in the place that shouldn't be kicked to make him fall to the floor. Peaches said as Manny gave her a high trunk. End flashback

Oh hey. We gotta head back. Elisa said as she ran back to the herd as Peaches asked Shira, Can you bring my dad out here? I wanna talk to him before I head over there to put my dress on. Sure. Shira repiled as she ran back to the herd.

* * *

Chapter 17- Back at the herd

Back at the herd, Everyone got ready as ladies got flowers in their heads and boys got bows on. Ellie came to Manny as she asked, remember the flowers you gave me at our wedding? Yes. Manny said as Ellie gave him her flower as she asked, can you give these to Peaches? I want her to look beautiful for her wedding and something for her to keep for a long time. Manny put the flower behind his back as Elisa and Shira came running as Shira said, Manny, Peaches wants to talk to you. Ok. Manny repiled as Sid said, we better head over there where Apples, Crash and Eddie and the others are. Everyone ran to the wedding as Ellie told Manny, you better apologize to Peaches for what happened before she gets married. After she said that, She walked with the others to attend Peaches's wedding. As they left, Manny walked to where Peaches sits at as he said, I better apologize to her and set things right and have a great night.

* * *

Chapter 18- Manny's talk

Back at where Peaches is at, she's humming any man of mine by Shania Twain as Manny came and sat by her she stopped humming as Manny started saying, Look, about today... but interupted by Peaches as she says, it's fine. I heard you and the others talking but Rosy didn't. I'm sorry for embarassing you this morning. It's ok. I forgive you. You wanna protect the herd and I'm happy for you. I love you. Peaches said as she hugs him and Manny returns the embrace and he repiles to Peaches as he smiled, I love you too Peaches. Shall we head to the cave so you can put on your wedding dress? Manny asked as he smiled and lend a trunk to help Peaches off the ground. Sure. Peaches said as she smiled. As they started walking back to the cave, Peaches asked, Remember when we were playing hide and seek when I was 5 and you sneaked up behind when I was hiding? Manny said as he chucked, yeah. Then they laughed as they think about the time that they had.

* * *

Chapter 19- Their memories. Song: Ready, set, don't go. By: Billy ray cyrus and miley cyrus

Flashback- One day, Manny and Peaches were playing hide and seek as Manny says, Where's my sweet little angel? I'm gonna tickle her when I found her. As Manny looks under the brushes, in caves and all over. But he didn't look in Peaches's favorite spot. The apple tree that he didn't look in. While Peaches gets ready to jump off and jump on Manny, Manny gets closer to the tree where she's hiding as he said, where can my little Peaches be? Oh where can she be? oh well, I guess she wins. After that, Peaches jumped on his back as Manny gasped as he said, who's on my back? Then he smiles evilly as he said as he slowly raised his trunk to grab Peaches's leg, OH! Can it be my Peaches and yes she is. He said as Peaches laughs and Manny joins in as he said to Peaches, I gotcha! Ok, It's night and we gotta head home to sleep. As they walked with Peaches upside down as Manny holds her by the leg as Peaches asked, Have you been upside down a lot when you were my age? Yes I have. A lot. Manny repiled. End flashback

* * *

Chapter 20- heading to her wedding

As they got to the cave, Manny said as Peaches goes to put her dress on, you go and get ready, I'll wait for you. When Peaches put her dress on, She walked out of the cave as Manny said as he has tears in his eyes, you look beautiful in that dress. My girl's growing up into a Lady mammoth. 21 years old going to 22. Oh. One more thing for your dress to go with. And he took the white flower and put it on Peaches's hind ear as Peaches said, daddy, they're beautiful. I'll hold to it forever. I know you will. Manny said as he smiled at Peaches and also Apples and I have good news to tell at the wedding. Peaches repiled as Manny added, Yes and Dodger will be helping with your wedding. And everyone is there to see you and Apples and his mom too. Maybe you'll let her join the herd? Manny asked as Peaches took his trunk as they walked down together to the wedding as trunks hold.

* * *

Chapter 21- At the wedding and saying vows

As everyone is seated and Dodger standing in the middle and Apples standing to the right. As music started, Peaches and Manny both walked down to where Apples and Dodger are. As Manny walked Peaches to them, he walked to the left where Peaches is at and will stand and as music ended, Kind Dodger started, good evening everyone, we have come here tonight to see this happy couple to be wed this evening and this loving lady, my niece and this young boy is gonna say their vows and tonight they have two good news from Peaches and Apples and Manny. Now Apples, do you take this loving mammoth to be lawful wedded wife? for the better or for the worse? Apple repiled, I do for the better. We never fight or argue. Dodger added, and Peaches, Do you take this mammoth to be your lawful wedded husband? I do. Peaches repiled. And I now have this couple husband and wife and you may kiss the bride. As they kissed, Everyone cheered.

* * *

Chapter 22- good news and the end

As the wedding is over, Apples and Peaches annouced the good news to everyone in the herd as they got home. We have wonderful news.. Peaches said as everyone stayed quiet and listened. Apples and I are not leaving the herd. We're gonna stay here forever. Everyone cheered as Eddie and Crash yells, AWESOME! And I have good news for Lily. Manny said as he looks around and notices that lily's not here. Lily came by as she asked, so what's the good news? Manny repiled as he smiled, There's two. Apples and Peaches are not leaving the herd and the other one, you're welcome to live with us in our herd. Lily happily hugged Manny as she said, Thank you so much! Now we'll be a big happy family. Eddie said. And we'll have kids. Peaches said as Apples added, This is gonna be year.

* * *

** HOPE YOU LIKE THE WEDDING STORY**

**STAY TUEND FOR THE OTHER STORIES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
